Flying
by April Rane
Summary: Twenty hours on a plane makes Bella a dull girl.  Unless someone wants to play with her...  Outtake from "Life and Death with the Original Succubus," but works as a standalone.  Canon, Post BD, rated for inappropriate sexual activities.


_a/n This is an outtake, but you can read it as a stand alone. For those of you in the know, this is en route to Alaska. Those of you not, they're taking a long trip. On planes. With people. And horny vampires. Enjoy._

To the humans on the plane, Bella probably looked like she was asleep. Edward knew better though, as he toyed with her hair. She was just very comfortable, curled up in her first class seat, his arm wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly, snuggling up a little closer to him.

"I can't wait to get off this plane," she said softly. "I'm getting to the point where it's just tedious."

"You're doing wonderfully, love," he murmured against her hair. "I know it's hard, but we've just got another hour, then it's all the fresh air you can handle."

Bella had come to hate air travel. While she had maintained her outstanding control for the past four years, she was, nevertheless, a vampire, and the humans in the cabin smelled appealing to her.

She'd compared it once to being like a morbidly diabetic kid in a candy shop.

And twenty hours in enclosed spaces with them wasn't helping.

Her shirt had ridden up a little, and he toyed with her exposed flesh, alternating between tapping his fingers there and running them over it, to distract her from her pain. She shifted a little closer, her fingers tightening in his shirt.

Bella's seat shifted, and her eyes snapped open so she could turn and scowl at Jasper. "What?"

"You know what," he muttered, crossing his arms and shifting in his seat. "I'm having a hard enough time of it as it is without your horniness."

"Interesting choice of words, Jazz." Alice smirked, glancing at the front of his pants.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back around. Slumped down and out of Jasper's line of sight, she grinned at Edward. "Distract me," she mouthed.

The seat shifted again as Jasper's foot made contact with it again. Both of them ignored him, and Edward continued playing with the little patch of skin. It still amazed Edward how something so simple as his hands on a seemingly innocent patch of skin could turn her on so much. He felt the rough texture of the denim of her jeans. He slid his fingers along it for a few minutes, and she started squirming a little before they strayed, finding their way under her panty line.

He teased her, rubbing the soft flesh of her pelvis, but not venturing further. She was quivering under him, and he loved it.

The seat shifted again, and Jasper's thoughts were overwhelmingly loud. _Come on, Edward, really? Cut me a little slack._

Edward stopped his fingers, sighing. Then he got an idea. An idea he was sure his always adventurous wife would go for. He whispered, barely using any breath so that Alice and Jasper couldn't hear, his plan to her. Alice saw anyway, and this time, she was the one to kick the back of his seat.

Grinning, Bella climbed over him, making sure to shove her ass in his face, and made her way to the little bathroom stall. He gave her a thirty second head start before he joined her.

Bless her, she had already removed her jeans and panties, and was perched on the little sink, waiting for him with her legs spread. The view let him see clearly that she was ready to go. He gulped a little, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and worship her with his face pressed between her legs, but there wasn't time. Later.

He locked the door behind him. They had to be quick. No one had seen them, but it would be noticed if they stayed in here for the remainder of the flight.

Still, that didn't mean he didn't get to touch her at all. He did study her briefly, something he always liked to do anyway. Maybe it was the teenage boy in him, or maybe he was just weird, but he thought that his wife's sex was one of the most beautiful parts of her body. Especially when it was dripping wet and swollen, practically calling his name, like it was now. He forced her legs a little farther apart so he could watch his fingers caress her, and grinned when she grunted, thrusting her hips toward him.

He loosened his belt, keeping his eyes on her face as he shoved his jeans down with his boxers. Her eyes darkened at the sight of him, aroused and ready for her, and she licked her lips a little.

"See something you like?"

Bella nodded, her eyes still glued to him. "I want it in my mouth when we get back," she said matter-of-factly.

Well, that solved that. No more foreplay. The teenage boy did a dance, and Edward grabbed her under the knees and pulled her closer to him.

"I love that you can't wait twenty-four hours to be taken," he murmured as he slid into her, loving the way she gasped a little. "I had you right before we got on the plane in Hanover, and you can't even wait until we get there." He thrust up, hard, into her again, and her head fell back. "Such a wicked girl."

She hissed softly at his words, twining her fingers into his hair and pulling.

"We have to be fast," he reminded her. "Can you be fast for me?"

She grinned at him coyly. "Depends on if you can get me there fast."

He cocked an eyebrow and pulled her hips a little closer to his, seating himself more deeply inside her. Her eyelids fluttered. "Oh, darling," he crooned, his voice barely a whisper. "You know I can."

With no warning, he clutched her hips in place and slammed himself into her. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and he stared at her exposed neck as she leaned back slightly. He pressed his lips to the sensitive flesh there, not slowing his assault on her body. "You have to be quiet, love," he whispered. "We both know how loud you can get."

A soft whimper escaped from her lips, and the sound turned him carnal. Eternally grateful that the sink was securely bolted and welded into place and made no sound, he hammered himself into her, giving her everything he had. He strained, wanting to ensure that she came long before he did. He reached down between them to press his thumb against her just above where they were joined, watching as he pistoned in and out of her. Her eyes followed his, and a few more quick thrusts finished her.

Her body clenched and relaxed around his, and he buried his face in his wife's shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him as she came down, holding him and playing with his hair, whispering her adoration for him, and he poured into her. She shuddered again, softly, going with him.

They stayed locked that way for several minutes, inhaling in gasps the scent of them combined. He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you so much," he whispered. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath, her sweet scent flooding his nostrils. She giggled when he kissed the skin there with quick pecks that trailed up to her cheeks and lips and ears. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

She beamed at him, her eyes brilliant. Certainly you could power New York with the brightness of her face, he thought.

"You're silly," she whispered. "One more kiss?"

How could he not oblige her such a simple request? He pressed his lips to hers, sliding his tongue in while he slid out of her. She whimpered at the loss, but sighed when his tongue brushed hers slowly. He pulled away after a minute, smiling.

"As much as I'd like to stay here, it's not terribly romantic, and we need to vacate this stall before we're noticed."

She grinned at him, and let him help her back into her clothes. He buttoned her jeans before pulling his own back up. "You go first," he whispered, and kissed her one more time, a chaste, lingering kiss.

Then she smiled, and slid out.

When he got back to his seat a moment later, she had curled up in her seat again, and he resumed his earlier position, his lust momentarily sated this time.

Behind him, Jasper was smug. While they had been in the stall, it seemed a small problem had arisen that Alice had had to help him with. He was proud—they hadn't snuck off to some stall.

Images of both of them snuggled up under the blankets, seemingly whispering together, were forced on him and Edward shuddered a little.

The images stopped, and Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Bella winked at him, mouthing, _Alice told me what they were doing._ She giggled.

Edward just grinned, smug with her obvious pleasure at that moment. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his arms again.

_a/n Happy fluff. Yay! Review. Then go read "Life and Death with the Original Succubus." You know you want to…_


End file.
